


Pretend

by Lady_Hart



Series: Some Ties Run Deeper Than Blood [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Some Ties Run Deep Than Blood Universe, one-shot: Yuuri is smitten with Viktor. The man he always pictured marrying. But he has to choose between love and loyalty.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mini birthday fic.
> 
> Thank you for all your support!

Growing up in an orphanage, Yuuri pretended a lot. He would often find himself masquerading as Viktor’s husband. Yura was their son. Often times, it didn’t feel a lot like they were making things up. Many days, he found himself believing the fantasy. They were family. Always would be.

Pretending took away the thoughts of missing his parents. The thought of his life before coming to the orphanage. The façade would crumble every once in a while, but he still went on fantasizing a life vastly different from the one he actually lived. In his world, they didn’t have to worry about anything. Their lives were perfect because they had each other.

Months after Viktor’s adoption, Yuuri realized that he wasn’t coming back like he promised. So he pretended that it didn’t bother him anymore. That he had moved on from being abandoned by one of the few people he could trust.

When his training as bodyguard began, he hid how much pain he was really in from Yura. He didn’t want the other to think of him as weak. Yuuri needed to be able to protect the Plisetsky heir with his life. There wasn’t time for him to lick his wounds, both physically and emotionally. So he pretended that the blood, the torture, and the initiation process didn’t bother him.

Once he became Yura’s official bodyguard, he pretended not to notice the hurt of look on the young heir’s face. The one that was disappointed in what he had become. His icy exterior always had to be maintained in front of the others. Even if they had been close before.

Yuuri shut the door behind him, heart still beating loudly in his chest. The touches he and Viktor had shared earlier still lingered, heating his skin. His mind raced through a jumble of thoughts. His body wanted to be back with the Alpha. The one he pretended was his mate so long ago. His Omega side didn’t want to be separated from him any longer.

He felt a familiar gaze upon him. Yuuri looked up to see Yura’s sharp eyes looking at him. A frown heavy on his face. “Did you enjoy your time with that bastard?” the younger Alpha spat.

His shoulders slumped as he tried to make himself smaller. He hated making the other angry. Yura was the only person who cared about him when Viktor left. The only one who gave him a second chance. But he couldn’t lie.

“Yes,” he whispered.

The other stomped off, leaving him alone once again. A door slammed in the mansion, loud enough for him to hear it. Yuuri flinched. His heart ached knowing that he had made Yura angry and that him seeing Viktor was the reason for it.

Yuuri walked to his room and closed the door behind him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. This was not how he imagined the conversation going. He knew why Yura hated Viktor. Not for his new last name, but for abandoning both of them in the orphanage.

He undressed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and mull things over. Yes, Yuuri had a good time with Viktor. But Yura had his loyalty. If he had to choose, it would always be the younger Alpha.

_I did it before, I can do it again._

Yuuri decided that from then on, he would pretend that he didn’t love Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
